Percy Jackson and the Stripper of Apollo
by AwesomeUnicornPrince
Summary: Percy and Grover are sent on a quest by Apollo to find his missing 'Chrysi Tsoula'. Rated M for a reason! (Based on Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo)
**The main storyline and all the characters in this story are owned by Rick Riordan.**

"Yes! ... faster, faster! ... oh, Percy, you're ... so ... big! Oh yes! Gods, fuck me harder!"

That was the sound of Juniper the dryad getting fucked in the pussy by Grover and getting fucked in the asshole by Percy. Percy felt his release coming up soon, so he thrusted even harder, making Juniper cry from both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck ... Juniper ... cumming!" cried Grover as he came into Juniper's snatch. He took his 6-inch cock out just as Percy came into Juniper's asshole. Juniper immediately came again, and Percy removed his 10-inches from Juniper's butt.

They were having sex in Prospect Park in Brooklyn, because it was Grover's birthday. Juniper's gift was anything that Grover wanted (but luckily she didn't swear by the River Styx). Grover wanted to fuck her with his best friend in the park, so she agreed. They didn't care that they were doing it in public, since the Mist obscured mortals' eyes from seeing what was actually happening.

As they were getting ready for another round, where Juniper was going to get double-penetrated, the god Apollo appeared in a blinding flash. Stark naked. Sporting a massive 13-inch dick with a low-hanging ballsack.

"Hello Percy, looks like you're having fun, but I need you to go on a quest to look for my missing _Chrysi Tsoula,_ " Apollo told them.

"Your Golden Slut?" Percy translated.

"Yeah, I have four automatons that Hephaestus made me so I could still have sex when I was lonely, but one of them went rogue and ran away," Apollo explained.

As confused as Percy was, he understood why Apollo was so desperate to get it back. Gods had an unusually large amount of horniness all the time, and this trait was passed on to all demigods and creatures as well.

"Don't worry, we'll try to get it back for you," Grover reassured him.

"You have to or else I will disintegrate you," he warned them before disappearing in a flash of light again.

Percy and Grover didn't bother to put their clothes back on, since the Mist disguised them, so they said goodbye to Juniper and left to find the Golden Slut. They looked all around New York City and finally found it at Times Square, naked, chasing hot dudes and trying to rape them. The two went up to it and grabbed its arms. The Slut shook them off and faced Percy. Percy thought to himself about how hot he must be for the Slut to want to fuck him before it kneeled down and slid its hands up and down his cock so quickly its hands were a blur.

Percy grew impatient and flipped the Golden Slut over and slammed his dick inside the Slut and fucked it hard and fast in missionary position. It screamed from the intensity and came, before shutting down from overheating.

Percy and Grover grabbed the Golden Slut and called to Apollo, to which he appeared, riding (naked again) on his golden chariot, pulled by four of his sacred cattle (that could somehow float). He flicked his penis and the Golden Slut was teleported to Hephaestus' workshop. Apollo pulled the two of them aboard and set out into the sky again.

"Well done Percy, as a reward, I shall let you, you satyr friend and your girlfriends have sex at my palace with me and my _Chrysi Tsoula_ ," Apollo told them. And so, he flicked his penis again and Annabeth and Juniper appeared, both naked.

"Per- Woah! Lord Apollo, what is happening?" Annabeth asked as she and Juniper started staring at Apollo's cock.

"As a reward for Percy for completing the quest I gave him, you guys are coming to my palace to have sex!" Apollo explained.

The chariot landed at a sparkling gold palace and Apollo flicked his penis again and appeared in his room with the other three, as well as the three working _Chrysi Tsoula_.

Three hours later, Annabeth was crying from the pain and pleasure of Apollo's cock up her pussy and was screaming his name so loud the whole of Olympus could hear (although these shouts were normal up there). Juniper was also crying from the intense tonguing she was getting. They both came only five minutes after they started, and he remarked "Did you know Zeus declared me the best male at sex? He said I was even better than Hades."

Meanwhile, Percy and Grover were both fucking their own Slut while Percy was tonguing the other one. The fourth Slut had just come back from Hephaestus' workshop and was roaring for sex, so it stuffed its vulva into Grover's face and Grover obliged and started sucking its clit.

They continued on like this for two more hours, swapping around, and every time Percy and Grover ran out of stamina, Apollo just flicked his penis and theirs would be ready for action again.


End file.
